chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenna Petrelli-Parkman
Jenna Lucie Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the tenth child and sixth daughter of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Stealth, Hair Manipulation, Animal Communication and Cryogenic Aura. Appearance Jenna will have naturally red hair throughout her life. Her eyes will be dark blue at first, but will lighten as she ages. She will have a fair skin tone at first, which will tan when she is adult because of her love of spending time outdoors. Abilities Jenna's first ability will be Stealth. She will be able to deflect attention whenever she wants to, effectively becoming invisible. It will also help her to move quietly and quickly, lie effectively, and keep perfectly still when hiding. Additionally, her ability could be used to deflect attention away from certain areas, people or events. Jenna could deflect any suspicion about her, as it forms, but she will need to have met a person to have this effect on them. Afterwards, not even an ability would pick up any deception from her. As a result of this, she could command another to do something, and they would find it very difficult to resist, since they would trust her completely. She will also have immunity to her own ability. Her second ability will be Hair Manipulation. Jenna will be able to manipulate her own hair and the hair of others. It is known that she will be capable of manipulating facial hair too. She will be able to change hair length, texture and colour with just a thought, and will be able to force hair to grow at a rapid rate. She will also be able to control the movement of hair. By doing this, she will be able to trap a person in hair or use hair as a weapon to strangle. Her third ability will be Animal Communication. Jenna will be able to communicate with any living animal. She will do this by perfectly mimicking their natural noises and signals, and will be able to interpret and understand their responses. She will naturally communicate with any animals in her vicinity. She will be able to gather information from animals and ask animals to do things for her, but she will not be able to force them to comply. The information she gains will usually be warnings of danger and directions towards shelter, but she will also be able to use animals to spy for her. Her final ability will be Cryogenic Aura. Jenna will be capable of emitting a freezing aura from her body. She will be able to choose whether this invisible aura literally freezes what it contacts, or has a more metaphoric effect. As an adult, she will also be able to control the different possible metaphoric effects. She will be capable of slowing people's thinking, making people less emotional, making people less sympathetic and making people feel afraid. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sisters - Lilly, Sarah, Deborah, Alysson and Clara Petrelli-Parkman *Older brothers - Cameron, Liam, Isaac and Wyatt Petrelli-Parkman *Younger sister - Kathie Petrelli-Parkman *Younger brother - Ted Petrelli-Parkman History & Future Etymology Jenna is a Cornish name which means "white, fair, smooth". This may be a reference to her appearance and skin tone. Her middle name, Lucie, is Latin and means "light". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters